The invention relates to energy generating systems and in particular to systems operated by nature's forces. Specifically, the invention relates to energy generating systems utilizing the forces of bodies of water, such as the waves of an ocean.
With the increasing national needs for energy and the shrinking of domestic supplies of such forms as oil, gas, and coal, and the constant threat of the denial of sufficient supplies of some forms of energy, such as oil, from outside the domestic area, the need for other means to generate energy has increased. The present invention fills a portion of that need.
It is also to be noted that the operation of this energy generating system is pollution free, which is of particular importance in helping to improve the environment.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to harness the energy of bodies of water, such as by the movement of water from a higher elevation to a lower elevation, by the rise and fall of the tides, and other types of prior art uses of water. None of the prior art attempts have harnessed the wave action of the bodies of water as is provided in the present invention.
The present invention mounts an energy generating means, such as an electrical generator, air compressor, or similar device on a stationary or floating platform and then provides a means for operating that energy generating means utilizing the wave action of a body of water.
The present invention can also be the means of direct connection to an operating device, such as a pump, instead of first generating a form of energy to operate the device.
Essentially the wave action energy generating system consists of a pair of floating units that move more or less vertically in an upward and downward direction. It is to be understood that the system can consist of a plurality of these pairs of floating units operating concurrently to operate one or more energy generating devices, and such plurality of the pairs of floating units is within the scope and intent of this invention.
The pair of floating units are each separately connected to a shaft means by a connecting means. The pair of floating units and the connecting means are assembled opposite each other on either side of the shaft means.
Mounted on the shaft and in line with the connecting means is a gear-like wheel with ratchet-like teeth. A spring-loaded pawl affixed to each of the connecting means, where the connecting means approaches the periphery of the gear-like wheel, is so arranged so that the pawls intermesh with the ratchet-like teeth.
The pawls are pointed in opposite directions so that they both mesh with the ratchet-like teeth on opposite sides of the gear-like wheel.
As the floating units rise and fall with the wave action of the water the movement pushes each of the pawls in a direction that turns the gear-like wheel and which, in turn, revolves the shaft means.
The shaft means is suitably connected by a train of gears to provide motion to whatever generating means or operating device is to receive the energy generated by the wave action.
The mechanical take-off from the shaft means can be utilized for numerous purposes, such as turning a generator to generate electricity, operating an air compressor, turn the propeller on a self-propelled barge, boat, or ship, operate a pump, and other similar purposes. The electricity or compressed air generated can be used directly or stored for future use, such as for small tools and spray guns, power for buoys and navigational lights, drilling (such as off-shore) and other general lighting or power uses.
As noted hereinbefore, a plurality of the wave action systems can be connected to a common shaft or to a series of shafts and the energy means generated pooled.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a wave action energy generating system to generate power from the wave action of a body of water.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wave action energy generating system which can be operated as a plurality of individual units operating individually or in a common effort.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a wave action energy generating system which can be installed on a stationary platform.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a wave action energy generating system which can be installed on a floating platform.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a wave action energy generating system which can transmit the energy through suitable means to power other energy generating means or power other mechanical means directly.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiment.